The New Kids: End Game
by Juria
Summary: Well, after 7 years, this series can finally come to an end! I hope you all enjoy it! T rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The New Kids: End Game Ch. 1

By: Juria

Notes: This story takes place 6 years after "Lyoko Godfathers". If you're lost or confused, please, read "The New Kids", then "Lyoko Godfathers", then "Midpoint" to get caught up. If you're still a fan of this series, then I thank you for putting up with me this long. XD I own nothing except this story, my main villian, and a couple of OCs which are going to be really obvious! Also, yep, figured now is as good a time as any to show Edge, Anna, Kane, and Michael's powers. XD All characters are © to their creators, though I'm not going to mention what characters just to keep the suprises coming. :D Enjoy!

Odd Della Robbia stood in his front yard, staring out at the woods across the street, mentally counting all of the guests he and Raven had invited to this party, and each time he did, he could have sworn that the count grew by two. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Raven, who playfully nudged him in the ribs. "Hey, neko-boy, care to help me with this?" she asked, balancing three trays and two pitchers in both of her hands. The former Lyoko warrior took two trays from the ex-Teen Titan's hands, shaking his head. "Two things I don't get, first, we throw this huge birthday party for Angela, which means you're surrounded by a massive group of people who are anything but human, and you still refuse to use your powers in public." he stated. Raven rolled her big blue eyes at him. "And the last time I used my powers in public, outside of a city that knew about superheros, the paparazzi stalked our house for almost eight months." she replied bluntly.

"And the second thing is, who is that talking with Ulrich?" he asked, Raven giving the male in front of Ulrich a befuddled look. "Oh, that is WIlliam Dunbar. From what I understand, he is an ex Yumi knew in high school, kind of dark and quiet, why, afraid I'll run away with him?" She asked, gently kissing Odd on the lips. Odd returned her kiss, all the while giving the taller, black haired male a cautious glance, but stopping once William winked at him, befuddling Odd even more. "Still, something seems off about him." Odd muttered with a concerned look on his face. This time, Raven held up a glowing ball of shadowy blue energy, almost like blue smoke with lightening dancing around it. "Don't worry, if he trys anything, this'll knock him out cold." Raven said reassuringly, squeezing the ball in her hand and letting it vanish.

Ulrich Stern gently squeezed Yumi Ishiyama's hand as she stepped forward to greet her old boyfriend, as well as his new girlfriend. "Yumi, this is William, apparently he knows you, or, well, knew you." he 's eyes darted towards Ulrich's who were almost parallel with hers, then back to William's. Giving a deep sigh, she extended her hand. "Hello William. Long time, no see." William gently shook her hand then guided both Ulrich and Yumi to his new girlfriend. However, she was busy staring at the clouds, almost in a trance, so all Ulrich and Yumi saw was her long white hair, that flowed down to the middle of her back, and the back of her black and red dress. "She claims to be an old friend." William said, with a smile that made both Ulrich and Yumi a bit nervous. William walked over to the young woman, a whispered conversation occured, then the woman turned around. William cleared his throat. "Ulrich, Yumi, this is my girlfriend." The woman pressed her fingers to William's lips, and he remained silent as the woman faced Ulrich and Yumi, the eye-like symbol on her necklace making Yumi and Ulrich nervous before she opened her eyes, the symbol in her eyes as well. "Hello Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, you know who I am, don't you?" she asked, a smirk on her ruby red lips. Ulrich grabbed Yumi by the arm as they ran for their lives. "Jeremie, XANA'S BACK!"

Jeremie practically choked on his hors d'oeuvre as everyone heard the bloodcurdling scream that followed Ulrich's shout. Yumi emerged from the edge of the forest, Ulrich unconscience on her shoulder. As Beast Boy and Robin took Ulrich from her, Yumi rushed over to Jeremie. "Jeremie, how is this possible?" she asked in a panic. "Are you sure it was Xana?" he asked. Soon, his question was answered with the apperance of two Krabs, followed by William, who no longer wore a casual outfit of black jeans, t-shirt,and combat boots, but a full-fledged red and black body suit with the eye of Xana in red on his chest, weilding a massive black sword. Xana followed, still dressed in her black and red dress, a pouting look on her face. "Aw, Yumi, you spoiled my suprise." she stated, turing to Aelita, Kane, and Edge. "Hello brothers and, _sister_." she stated, hissing the final word in disgust.

Xana's eyes scanned the crowd, until they stopped on Angela, who was hidden behind her mom and Cyborg. "Ah, target acquired. William, fetch our prize." she stated. William nodded, then vanished into the ground, reappearing right in Cyborg's face, headbutting him hard enough to stagger him. As William moved forward, Edge suddenly lunged at him with a pair of energy wrist blades, forcing WIlliam to stand behind his sword, giving Jinx time to blast WIlliam backwards. As Xana readied a black bow with an enegry arrow, Aelita and Kane hit her with a double dose of energy orbs, the pink and white blasts knocking Xana's weapon from her hands. As Xana shook the pain from her hands, William paractically fell at her feet. "Damn." she muttered, before several Krabs stood in front of her. "Kill them!" she ordered. As the Krabs moved forward, the Titans, Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, and the Lyoko Warriors encircled Angela.

Just as the Krabs prepared to strike, they stopped dead in their tracks, and returned to Xana's side. Xana, all the while, had her head bowed. "Ah, it appears that the rest of our entourage has arrived." she stated, the smirk never leaving her face. The entire collective of heros moved as one to face the new arrivals, while still keeping an eye on Xana's forces.

First came a nightmare from Odd's comic book phase, and yet, here he was, blue cloack, blue muscular rock-like skin, and that twisted evil face. "Apocalypse." Odd stated softly, gulping nervously. The next villian to make his apperance made Robin, Terra, and Beast Boy shake in anger. The masked face and cold, calculating demeanor made this an already dangerous team. "Slade." they stated calmly, Beast Boy squeezing so hard he knew he was bleeding under his gloves.

The next villian made Raven's jaw drop, simply because, he shouldn't even be in this time period, let alone this dimension, and yet, here he was, blue kimino, bone-like dragon armor, and that smug face. "Naraku, who put all of you up to this?" she asked in a demanding tone. Naraku grinned at her. "An old friend, as it were." he replied coldly. Now, the final villian made his apperance, covered in a black cloak, his shadow alone making the atmosphere feel colder. "Rachel, I'm suprised you don't remember me. Then again, the last time I saw you, you were just a child." the figure hissed. Raven's eyes widened in terror. "Dragonis." she said sternly.

Dragonis threw off his cloak, revealing a dragon-esque creature with a human face, red dragon horns and scales, and razor-sharp claws. The rest of his body was covered in a bone-like armor, similar to Naraku's, however, it was the skull on his chest that really enraged Raven, and she had no idea why. Dragonis noted this rage with a smile. "Aw, now you know what happened to daddy dearest." he stated, gently tapping the skull. "If it pleases you any, before I ripped his head off, he kept shouting curses at me, something to the effect of "you won't harm my daughter" or something like that. Big suprise, the fool actually cared about you. Also, his blood, and power, tasted delightful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am here for an entirely different reason." Dragonis turned to Xana. "You scared my daughter." he stated, his eyes narrowing on Angela.

Jinx hurled two energy blasts at Dragonis, followed by a shot from Anna's laser crossbow and a barrage of Michael's throwing stars, alll of which he easily dodged, muttering in an unrecognizable language before unleashing a counter blast that knocked everyone backwards, sending Titans and Lyoko Warriors alike crashing into trees, tables, the house, or just the ground. Angela stood in the middle of the chaos, shaking with fear. Dragonis calmly walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. 'You know about this power, don't you?' he asked into her mind. Angela slowly began to calm down. 'How do you know about it?' she asked. Angela's mind was suddenly flooded with a strangely soothing laughter. 'My dear child, I am the one who gave it to you. You have so much more to offer. Come with me, and I can show you how to use it.'

Dragonis's thoughts were suddenly interupted by a combined blast from Jinx and Cyborg. "You're not taking my daughter!" Jinx shouted, blood tricking from her mouth. 'Mommy, you're hurt.' Angela said into Jinx's mind. "I'll be alright honey, now just get behind u..aahhh!" Jinx was topped in mid-speech by another blast from Dragonis, this one ripping Cyborg's cannon arm off in the process as Jinx was hurled back like a rag doll once again, this time crashing into a car five blocks from the house. Dragonis calmly looked down at Angela. "Come with me, and I promise you, no harm will come to them." he stated. Angela's bright pink eyes nervously looked around at all the destruction this stranger had caused. 'Fine, just don't hurt anyone else.' she stated, putting her shaking hand into Dragonis's reptilian one.

As Dragonis opened an inter-dimensional portal with his free hand, a small dagger suddenly flew into his shoulder. Giving a snarl, he pulled the blade out of his shoulder, examined it casually, then threw it back at the offender, the Raven barely dodging the blade. "Nice try Rachel. Next time, I will not be so generous." he growled. Raven formed a spell ball in her hand, barely having the strength to lift her hand as the group of villians left her blurring vision, before she collapsed and blacked out.

Later...

Raven awoke on her couch with a gasp, suddenly clutching her side in pain. "Odd." she managed to groan out. Odd sat next to her, holding her hand in his. "Some man I am, I couldn't even defend you." he said. Raven shook her head. "It's not your fault, no one saw this coming." she stated. "Well, while you were out, we found out that lizard-boy is Angela's dad, Cyborg just needs some duct tape, and the Cubs won the world series." he stated with a grin. Raven chuckled softly, Odd cringing when she held her side. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." he said reassuringly. Raven sighed. "Once I'm back on my feet, I know what we need to do." Odd gave her a quizzical look. "What's that?" Raven rolled away from her injured side to relieve the pain, letting her healing powers do the work. "It's time to pay a visit to my father's side of the family."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The New Kids: End Game Ch. 2

By: Juria

Notes: This story takes place 6 years after "Lyoko Godfathers". If you're lost or confused, please, read "The New Kids", then "Lyoko Godfathers", then "Midpoint" to get caught up. If you're still a fan of this series, then I thank you for putting up with me this long. XD I own nothing except this story, my main villian, and a couple of OCs which are going to be really obvious! XD All characters are © to their creators, though I'm not going to mention what characters just to keep the suprises coming. :D Enjoy!

Odd sat among his friends on the Blackwing jet, giving his girlfriend a confused stare, all while playing a game of 20 questions with her. "So, just so I have this clear, your father was a demon, right?" Raven nodded. "Also, a dimensional lord." Odd replied with an understand "Ah.", then continued. "And you spent most of your life fighting against him, right?" Raven nodded again. Odd rubbed the temples of his forehead. "So, maybe, oh dearest girlfriend of mine, you can explain why we're traveling to Japan, in a really huge, yet very nice jet, to go visit "relatives" of said demon lord?" he asked, practically blowing a gasket.

Raven simply glared at him, sending a chill down his spine, as she calmly pulled a chair in front of her, and pointing at it as Odd quickly sat down, the rest of the ship remaining errily quiet. "I have been studying my father's side of the family for the past 8 years, long enough to figure out that, if this were a truely bad idea, I wouldn't have let you come along." she stated bluntly. Odd raised a questioning eyebrow. "So, why are we going to Japan? I mean, what, are you related to Godzilla or something?" he asked, giving a nervous laugh. However, Odd suddenly felt another cold chill at his back, this one from Yumi. "Um, no offence." he said, holding up his hands defensively. Raven chuckled. "No Odd, we're going to meet God, well, sort of." Odd decided to stop asking questions as his headache was big enough already.

Several hours later...

Yumi stepped off of the ship, taking a deep, lingering breath of the mountain air. "Feels good to be home." she said, giggling as Ulrich accidentally snorted a cherry blossom. "Please tell me the rest of your homeland isn't this dangerous." he hacked out. Jinx pulled out a holo-map, quickly inputting the coordinates Raven had given her, then put it away when she spotted the house in question 10 feet from their location. As the group neared the house, something seemed, off about this place. "Hey, check out the robo-logs." Cybrog said, pointing his thumb at one of the decorations in front of the door.

As he approached one of the logs, a sudden force field struck his hand, causing him to convert it to his sonic cannon. "Hey Ray, I think these things don't want us around." he said, preparing to fire as the lgos floated into the air. Everyone else prepared their weapons, but Raven raised a hand for them to hold their fire. Cautiously, she approached the large robotic logs, which were now hovering above them. "Are you the guardians of Princess Sasami of the planet Jurai?" she asked. Slowly, the logs floated back to the ground, then, to further everyone's confusion, one of them spoke, or appeared to. "Yes, I am Azaka, and he is Kamidake. Now, who are you?" the red log asked. Raven threw back her hood, revealing her jewel shard. "I am the daughter of Trigon!" she stated in a firm, commanding tone.

At that very moment, a young girl with blue pigtails dressed in a blue and green kimono popped her head out of the front door. "Oh, hello." she said casually, then she noticed the jewel on Raven's forehead. "It's so pretty." Raven bowed to the young girl, sensing the great power hidden within. "Are you Princess Sasami?" she asked. The young girl smiled. "Of course, and you don't need to be so formal." she said with a giggle. Raven stared into this young girl's melon-pink eyes, and couldn't help but feel a sense of peace wash over her. "I mean you no harm. I am Raven, and I have heard that a demon and several gods live in this exact location. I wish to speak with them."

Sasami gave Raven a befuddled look. "Well, I'm not sure about demons or gods, but you're welcome to visit us." Her eyes casted a concerned, almost motherly, glance over Jinx, who hadn't slept for several days. "That goes for all of you, I'm sure Tenchi and the other won't mind." she said, happily walking towards the house. As they walked past the guardians, Cyborg, Gizmo, and Mammoth all shared the same uneasy look, wondering the exact same thought. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

The New Kids: End Game Ch. 3

By: Juria

Notes: This story takes place 6 years after "Lyoko Godfathers". If you're lost or confused, please, read "The New Kids", then "Lyoko Godfathers", then "Midpoint" to get caught up. If you're still a fan of this series, then I thank you for putting up with me this long. XD I own nothing except this story, my main villian, and a couple of OCs which are going to be really obvious! XD All characters are © to their creators, though I'm not going to mention what characters just to keep the suprises coming. :D Enjoy!

Cyborg's, Gizmo's, and Mammoth's unison question was soon met with an answer when Sasami stopped in front of a young girl dressed in a red and green dress with green skin and red eyes. "Yuzuha, I think someone is looking for you." she said with a cheerful smile. Yuzuha turned to a young teen girl with blue hair, who wore a purple outfit and had been hastily attacking several robot drones. "Ok Mayuka, that's enough for today, go inside and clean up." she said. A strange blue glow surrounded the blue-haired girl as the purple and black jumpsuit she had been wearing vanished, replace by a white dress with pink polka dots. Once the light vanished, the girl smiled cheerfully at Yuzuha. "Ok mama." she said, happily running inside the house.

Once Yuzuha saw that Mayuka was inside and out of sight, she turned to face the group of new arrivals. "I could sense you from the moment you arrived. The power of Trigon is quite radient in you, young lady." she said with a small chuckle, facing Raven directly. Raven gave Yuzuha a befuddled look. "But, how do you..." Yuzuha smiled. "I know quite a bit about you, Raven, daughter of Trigon. I am, or more accurately used to be, Yuzuha, the demon of darkness." Raven gasped, while most of her companions just stared at Yuzuha with confusion.

Odd was the first, unfortunately, to break this confusion with all the wrong statements. "But, I thought all demons were old, ugly hags. You don't even look old enough to cross the street on your own." he said, before Raven could slap her hand over his mouth. Yuzuha chuckled, calmly, just making everyone even more nervous, before she faced Odd, seemingly growing taller, until she reached his height exactly. "Little boy, let me make one thing clear, I was devouring souls when your great-grandfather was a tiny little dust speck in the universe, so do not take me lightly." she stated, sending a chill up Odd's spine.

Jinx, on the other hand, was far from intimidated. The instant she stood away from the rest of the group, something in Yuzuha felt pity on her. "You, I take it, are the reason why Trigon's offspring and her friends have come?" she asked, her voice becoming more soothing. Jinx calmly nodded. "A monster named Dragonis took my child." she stated firmly. Yuzuha's eyes narrowed at Dragonis' name. "The only child to ever be banned from Azurath." she said, almost in shock.

As if on cue to break the shock, two older girls came out of the house, a taller blue-haired girl, who was throwing energy balls into the house, and was quickly followed by a purple-haired girl about the same age. "How dare you steal the last of my sweetbuns Ryoko!" the purple haired girl shouted, hurling electricity at her. Ryoko easily dodged the energy blasts and laughed at the purple haired young woman. "Oh, chill out Ayeka. You really do take food why too seriously, and gods knows you could stand to lose a few pounds."

After a brief banter between the two, Sasami emerged from inside the home with a brown-haired young man, both urging the two to stop. Suddenly, all was silenced by the sound of a very loud cannon going off. All sonic cannons, disrupter charges, laser arrows, spells, and jsut about anything and everything else you could think of were now aimed at the source of the cannon fire, a short and spunky red-haired little girl. "Ryoko, Ayeka, knock it off, before I decided to use you in my next experiment!" she shotued. Both girls cringed nervously, then instantly stopped their fighting.

The red-haired girl put the small cannon away, then calmly walked over to Yuzuha. "So, why didn't you tell me other grandchildren were going to show up, huh?" she asked Yuzuha. Yuzuha simply smiled and leaned against a tree. "I figured you would like to be suprised, like any true scientist." she said bluntly. The red haired girl chuckled softly. "Well, you do know me, I always love an unpredictable outcome." she said, then she turned to the entire group of newcomers. "Hi everyone, my name is God, but you can just call me Washu, ok?" she stated with a laugh. Not a single face was left un-confused.

TBC...


End file.
